ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultimate Dragon Knight/Archive 1
Thanks Thanks for the welcome, you can usually find me at Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia, but when I'm inspired I'll come here. Just for curiosity, are you an admin here? --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 20:05, 21 March 2008 (UTC) * I see that you aren't, have you considered requesting it to User:Steriaca. I forgot, any problem or doubt you have, feel free to tell me. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count • Local) 20:07, 21 March 2008 (UTC) *Yes, I have requested to be an admin. The thing is, Steriaca hasn't been on since I requested it. Though, once I become an admin, I plan on really improving this wiki. And Kirkburn's guides are really going to help. Template:Ygo To make easier the linking to Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia, I've created a Template that links to its articles. To use it type . --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 20:48, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much. It becomes very annoying having to type so much to link to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki. Once again, thanks. U. D. K. / 01:57, 22 March 2008 (UTC) * No problem. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 04:52, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Regarding the March Contest Do we just post on the March Contest thread? Thanks in advance. --DesertMagic 00:07, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Majesties Probably 30 minutes. The reason it took long is because I had to think if they will mess up the game, since they are basically non-tribute monarchs with beefed-up abilities. --DesertMagic 17:37, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Whooo! Congratulations on the bureaucrat! Cuts half of the work for Steriaca. Heh-heh. Great job, and keep up the great work. --DesertMagic 03:39, 26 March 2008 (UTC) * Congrats, any help needed with the admin powers please tell me. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count • Local) 21:37, 26 March 2008 (UTC) About the Pokémon Cards... Actually, I've already got most Pokémon in Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. The only thing I need is to place them in this Wiki. Check them out over here! W. K. 03:21, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Poll Definitly 1. Steriaca 00:16, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Your Ultimate Chaos set. Hi, UDK. I'm rangerkid51. I'm new, and i just looked at your ultimate chaos set. Can i help? (Rangerkid51 02:53, 1 April 2008 (UTC)) Question Looking in , I see a lot of fan-made (I'm assuming) cards. My first thought (as you probably would guess) is "Sweet! How can I make something like this?". Well, how can I make something like this? I'm guessing that you use a blank card background and insert the image and text and all into at, and bam, a new card has been made. Assuming that is how it's done, can you link me to such a blank background? Assuming I'm wrong, can you tell me how it's made otherwise? Chiafriend12 03:11, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi, just wanted to say can you give me feedback and support me with my set Rise of the God? Sean da king 17:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Ultimate Chaos Hi,its me again.How do you upload cards?(Rangerkid51 18:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC))Rangerkid51 Ultimate Chaos (again) I having a very hard time uploading anything. How do i do it? U.D.K, i think it is very rude of you to tell me to upgrade the Ultimate Chaos page when i make cards and you dont. please edit the Ultimate Chaos page when you are finished. thank you.--Terrywiz 03:18, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Problem Solved! I posted made two cards-Super Vehicroid-Stealth Synchron and Vehicroid Radar. Check 'em out! (Rangerkid51 21:15, 3 April 2008 (UTC)) Cards Posted Hey, UDK. I did what you said. Check it out! Hopefully those cards will be the first of many. Ranger, if you really want him to see your cards, please create a link to the card page.--Terrywiz 03:19, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Archive You can either copy the messages from your talk page and put it on a sub-page like User talk:Ultimate Dragon Knight/Archive 1 or User talk:Ultimate Dragon Knight/First Archive. (essentially put what you want after the "/"). Then blank the messages you removed. Alternatively, move your talk page to the new location, then clear the redirect code left on the original. First way, the edit history all stays on the one page, the second way, the edit history will move with the page. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 21:00, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Ultimate Dragon Knight, can I please make a ghost deck? That would be so awesome! Thank you.Pug6 21:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) New Archetype Hi. This is AthrunZala00. I would like to make up a new archetype based on a story I wrote called The Lolita Wars. I have the cards made on my card maker account. I am new here so if you noticed that I already made a page for my archetype I apologize for it. I will take it down if you want but I would like to keep. I'll follow the guidelines next time.